Vixen
Vixen is a light grey fluffy Exceed who is partnered with Neffeli Deston, and on a team with her, Kaizer Burnsai, Makayla Sengient, and Blaze, Kaizer's partner to form Team Kaizer. Appearance: ''' Vixen has fluffy light-colored grey fur with brown stripes here and there, and bright orange-yellow colored, eyes. He wears a blue ribbon around his tail that Neff made him when she was little that says both her and Vix's names stitched into it. In his human form, he has light grey, messy hair with a brown underside and multiple brown streaks, that somewhat hangs in his face, which is quite soft and fun to play with. When he's in human form, he wears a white button up short sleeved shirt with a black collar, and two gripes going around the edge of his sleeves. He also wears a blue tie with a black "X" going across it, black pants, and black shoes. While a human, he still has the ribbon around his right wrist. '''Personality: Vixen is a mature Exceed and person, and usually wants to be calmer about a situation. He tends to get into arguments with Blaze about not destroying something or being to careless when either one's partner is in a battle. Vix is very loyal and kind to Neffeli, and still scolds her like how a parent would when she makes mistakes, but forgives her later. He's very kind and generous, but tends to be quite sarcastic when he's nervous, and he always gets his point made in some way. However, Vix is a very worrisome being, who notices everything that is happening around him. VIX is almost like a scared parent who worries for some people as if they were babies. He likes helping out Neff and his team, and helping her in battle. He is very on edge about people touching him, mainly his hair, especially when Blaze tries to mess up his hair. Other than that, he and Blaze are great friends and they work together when on missions, yet they still have silly arguments that can last for a long time. Though he may not have much power, he has more brain power and than physical power. History: Vix originally was found by the spirits of the dragons Yami and Taiyō when he was still an egg, and was given to Neffeli after he hatched when she found the dragons. He was sent down about three years earlier, than the many unhatched exceeds that came to Earthland. Similar to Carla, he would try to make Neffeli more careful and manner-like because she was very hotheaded as a child. To show that she cared for him even though he could be rude, Neff gave him a sky blue ribbon with her name on it, but she wrote his name on it too. Soon, he grew to actually become like family to her. When the dragons' spirits' left, Neff and him went out on an attempt to find them, only to reunite Neffeli with her two brothers, and meet Geanie and Tori. They gathered at Sorceria and talked about what they went through. Years later, Vixen learned Transformation magic and learned how to turn into a human form. He eventually grew to liking his human self, so he would stay there for semi-long periods of time, until he needed to either fly, or let his magic rejuvenate. He trained and became more mentally strong then hands on strong, though he has a toned body already. After Ren's death, Vix tried his best to help Neff and Red, but both of them shut, not only him, but the world out. He eventually got Red to relax and become the calm, collective person he is today, but it took him weeks to help Neff. It would only take a trip to where Neff first found the dragons with Geanie, Red, Tori, Neff and him. Though even sadder because she missed the dragons, Neff was relieved to be in place that held such a strong memory, and a place as relaxing as it was. Vixen was happy to at least see her be peaceful and actually sleep for more than fifteen minutes every couple days. After leaving Sorceria and traveling, Vix caught on to Neffeli's accent and still today, has a slight accent too. When they went to Fairy Tail, Vix got the guild mark stamped on the back of his neck, and started reading up on history of the guild and Fiore, while Neff retold stories of when she was in Fairy Tail with Keith Denavue. Later, Neff and him came to meet Kaizer and Blaze. While Kai and Neff were fighting, Blaze and Vix were talking, but they were sassing each other, and Blaze kept trying to set Vix on fire and messing with his hair, after finding out that is his pet peeve; messiness. After Kai and Blaze joined Fairy Tail and teamed up with Neff, Vix and Blaze were forced to be together, which isn't that enjoyable for the two of them. Later they met Makayla Segient, and teamed up with her. Now, as a whole team and family, the group goes on almost every mission together, but still have arguments that Vix refuses to be a part of. Unless Blaze says something to trigger him. Magic and Abilities: Aera Magic: ''' Vixen, being an Exceed, uses Aera magic to fly and help his teammates out in battle. His magic aura when he spreads his wings is orange and yellow, the same color as his eyes. '''Transformation: Vix uses Transformation magic to change into his human form for periods of time. He tends to be in his human form when he goes on missions to be a better help. He can access his Aera magic from this form too, though it's not as strong as it would be when he is in Exceed form. Category:Exceed Category:Mages with Exceeds Category:Transformation Magic